


New Year's Eve

by GoldenQueenedVendd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Twisted, Wine, meantion of some other ouat ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenedVendd/pseuds/GoldenQueenedVendd
Summary: Set somewhere in season 6 during EQ/Gold romance.It’s New Year’s Eve, Gold and the Queen invite Regina to his house to offer her a deal… But it eventually ends up in a quite different way.It was finaly here.The old 2016 was about to end in few hours.Both Evil Queen and Mr. Gold were sitting on the couch in Gold’s house. Basicaly Mr. Gold felt there alone. So much alone… No one was there with him, since Belle left Rumple felt… lonely. And that’s why he invited the Queen to spend the evening with him. Cause no one wanted to spend it with her either. Two abandoned villains. At least they had each other.The Queen gladly accepted the invitation and so it happened. Both of them in Gold’s darkened living room with about 5 bottles of wine and red candles everywhere. The night was about to start!Actually not yet… Because Gold invited someone else as well. It was the mayor of Storybrooke. Regina Mills. He and the Queen wanted to offer her a little deal...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story has a heavy sexual plot, no love, just sex. If you dislike these kinds of fanfics please leave now.
> 
> Please pay attention to the fact I'm not native English speaker.

“Where’s she?” Rumple started getting a bit impatient when he looked at the clock. “Almost five minutes after six…” he murmured angrily.  
“She’s late. As always. She still thinks she’s the Queen. But not anymore…” remarked the Queen as she swallowed another draught of delicious red wine - as red as blood by they way. She stood up and had a little walk around Gold’s living room looking at every little item she saw. Gold was looking at her, she wore a magnificent black dress made of leather and also tight leather pants. Fitting like a second skin of her. When he looked at them it reminded him of his leather pants he used to wear back in the Enchanted forest. Oh, how he missed them. And all Dark One clothes. It’s not like he disliked the suit with black tie (he actually loved that - especially the tie… you can do many things with that one single tie…) but his old clothes were just as extraordinary as he himself.  
But then the Queen said something and cut the flow of his thoughts. “This lamp looks cute. Can I borrow it?”  
A second after she said it the ring rang. Regina was there. So the Queen never got her answer. Unfortunately. Gold went to open her door.  
In her sensible pantsuit and a black coat on it, with black pumps Regina appeared in the entrance door. Looking amazing as always. Also also nervous, of course she didn’t have a clue what they would want as price. She believed they would offer her not interupting her new family but the price… She was just afraid.  
“Hello, Gold. Sorry I’m late.”  
“Regina, come in.” Gold let her pass into his house. As a true gentleman he took her coat.  
“I brought some apple cider by the way.” said the mayor and she vacantly handed the bottle over.  
“That’s very kind of you. Follow me to the living room.” thanked Rumple without any impression, he smiled a bit at least.  
The Queen was already waiting. “Hi, Regina! So you decided to join us! Good choice.” She patted the sofa she was sitting on. “Come, have a seat.”  
Regina carefully sat next to her evil half. It wasn’t any pleasure to be there but she had to do everything to protect the people she loved. 

The Queen offered her a glass of the red wine. Than she turned to Gold and when she turned back the glass was empty. She was really nervous.  
“Seriously? That isn’t like you, Regina.” remarked the Queen with lifting of eyebrows.  
“I surprise people. You should know that. You are me.” whispered Regina very quietly. Than she asked for another glass. She needed to put the stress away and alcohol was a great way to manage it.  
Gold returned from the kitchen. He brought some sandwiches and canapes.  
“I made them in the morning. Hope you’ll like them.” he proudly smiled at both of his girls.  
“So let’s make it quick. I have something more to do tonight. I really don’t wanna spend the last hours of this year with you two. No thank you.” Regina said it out loud and it was the truth. She was simply honest as hell.  
“Of course Regina, of course.” Gold calmed her down and sat into the amchair next to the sofa. He took one of the sandwiches and the Queen started talking.  
“Well, Regina. You want me to stop ruining lifes of you and your… uhm, friends, right?”  
The mayor nodded while sipping another draughts of wine. She really liked it. How it tasted. Very delicious. The best wine she’s ever tasted.  
“Right… So how about we make a deal?” interupted her Rumple who had just finished his sandwich.  
“What kind of deal?”  
He smirked. “We… we leave you all alone. Almost all. If you help us-” but he didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence because Regina immediately shrieked: “What do you mean?! How almost all?!” she jumped from the sofa and spilled the wine of the carpet.  
“Regina, calm down. I’m talking…”  
“No! No! No! What do you have in mind…?” She was really angry. She almost thought she could save them all. How naive.  
“Almost all means that you will help us get rid of Zelena. She’s been causing a lot problems recently. We need her to be punished.” explained the Queen whilst Rumple took another sandwich and sipped some more wine looking terribly sexy during that.  
“Well so if you help us with this little green problem we leave everyone alone. Isn’t it fair?” asked the Dark One with mouth full of sandwiches. So it sounded pretty funny.  
“No! I won’t kill my sister! My own blood and flesh. How could you even think I could do anything like that?!” Regina shouted with pain in her voice. “Cora wanted us to stick together, remember?” she peeked at the Queen.  
The Queen tuted something and she rolled her eyes. “I thought it, Rumple. It was useless…”  
Regina was about to leave but Gold grabbed her hand and she fell back on her seat. “Alright, Regina. You maybe don’t want to help us but you can at least try some my sandwiches. I wanted to know how you’d like them so come on. Please.” That “please” shot mayor from inside. She remembered what it used to mean and what it probably still means. She had no choice but to stay and try the food.  
“Mhm, really delicious, Gold.” commended she the sandwiches. It wasn’t that she wanted to cheer him so he’d let her go, she actually liked them.  
The Queen grinned. “You better drink some wine on it, it emphasizes the flavor.”  
Regina took the glass. Any other time she’d resist it but at this moment and with this wine, it wasn’t quite possible.

After third glass of wine Regina stopped wanting to leave. She kept repeating how tasty and magnificently delicious the wine was and asking where Rumple bought it.  
The Queen and Gold sitting in front of one another kept laughing and the Queen kept whispering “She’s gotten soft, Rumple. Third glass and no sobriety in her.”  
They both had enjoyed looking at drunk mayor Mills and some twisted thoughts were made in their minds.

“How about we play a game?!” the Queen suddenly stood up and started putting all the food away so they can play something on the table.  
“What game do you have on mind dearie?” asked Gold.  
“Why, spin the bottle, of course!” She was apparently amazed with her idea.  
“Spin the bottle?” Regina nearly spilled her glass again. She stood up drunkly, stagered a bit and screamed: “That my favourite game!”  
Both (almost) sober ones laughed.  
“It was so easy, Rumple. It was so damn easy!” 

Regina looked literally drunk (thought she really was, damn drunk). She couldn’t walk straight, she couldn’t talk straight. Just totally drunk. But she was still able to talk and think as well - a bit at least.  
The Queen grabbed one of the empty wine bottles and she was the one to start spinning.  
“It on me!” she shouted when the bottle pointed at her. “I’d like to get some question!”  
Gold impishly smiled. “Good, good dearie.” Then he started thinking and so did Regina or at least it looked like that.  
“Got it. Well, how horny are you today, your majesty?” he directly emphasized the last two words as he grinned at both of his girls.  
The Queen laughed. “You twisted little imp. A lot!” She said with flirtation.  
Gold nodded still smiling. “We can use it later.”  
The Queen spinned again. This time it pointed at Regina.  
“So what do you choose, dearie? Task or question…?”  
Regina gasped. “A task, of course.”  
The Queen giggled at the Dark One, he put his hand on her thigh.  
“So! What should we make you do…?” she wondered with a seductive sound in her voice.  
Gold put his other hand on his chin, pretending he was thinking.  
“I’ve got it!” shrieked the Queen fanaticaly. “Kiss Gold.”  
Gold started laughing. “Oh you never stop surprising me dearie.” Then he glanced at Regina. “I’m waiting, Madame mayor.”  
Regina bit her lip as she stood up, Gold made her some space next to him. It happened quickly. Regina just pressed her lips at his. Before she closed her eyes she checked his. The Queen giggled in the distance. She realized how much are they her and Regina alike.  
Gold softly put his right hand on Regina’s elbow. Her hand leaned on his back, caressing the cloth of his jacket.  
The kiss was becoming more and more passionate with the lenght. It felt so damn good for both of them. Regina was full of extase, feeling Gold’s swirling tongue in her mouth. But the Queen felt like…  
That she had to push them away. “Hey. That was cute and hot but I guess it’s time to use it.” She licked her lips and put her leather west off. The west was thrown into the air and fell on the little palm Gold had in the corner of his living room. And then she kissed Regina. The mayor didn’t even hesitate and kissed her back. Passionately with desire. Gold really enjoyed watching his little monsters making each other pleasure but he wanted to be involved as well.  
“How about we get rid of these nasty rags…” he pointed at their clothes. “I mean I love leather pants but…” he made that guilty face. No one could ever resitst that. No one! Not even the Evil Queen. “I guess there’ll be more fun without them…”  
And that was true - she ripped her pants out and so her top. She stood there only in her underwear. It was so quick that Rumple couldn’t do more, just gasp.  
“Go and make your less evil half naked, Queenie.” whispered Gold flirtly. So she obediently followed his commands.  
She grabbed Regina’s arm and ripped out her blazer, her pants as well. So they both stood there only in underwear. And surprisingly both of them in black!  
Two identical bodies, identical faces. Except for the hair. Queen’s long hair tail flowed over her arm. That was the only difference.  
“I’m so glad you made this choice, Regina. I’m so glad you made this split.” hissed Rumplestiltskin like a cobra, majestic black cobra. The Queen giggled. Regina just smiled, as a good girl. She was so exited about the upcoming things. “This split is the best thing that ever happened to me. And to you as well.”

When Mr. Gold finally looked at them enough he called Regina to him. She obediently sat next to him on the sofa but he immediately pushed her so she lied down nicely next to him. Gold smirked and purred when the view was unlocked. He threw his jacket away. He was whole red-hot, ready for making some mess, a lot of mess actually. In his own house and he didn’t even bother. After he realized he had two totally naked Reginas in his living room his cock started doing unbelievable things. Things he never had with Belle. She may loved him but she wasn’t really his match… She was so different, quite nothing like him. She tried to change him so desperately. Every time he thought about sex with Belle, he remembered how it was with Lacey. He actually realized Lacey would be better match. But now, now he had two naked Reginas. And that felt even better than Lacey. 

He was so horny, he couldn’t wait any longer. His point finger slowly touched Regina’s tight, she trembled with pleasure.  
“I’ll start slowly, okay? Then I’ll increase the pleasure…” he said and Regina simply nodded. She didn’t waste time with words when there was no need for them. She was thirsty and hungry. Guess for what… Gold was so proud of her.  
The Dark One crouched in front of her that she could feel his breath down there. It was making her so fucking wet.  
“Damn, Gold, don’t waver!” hissed Regina impatiently and moved closer to his finger so it touched her clitoris. She moaned and Gold finally stopped being so gentle and simply dipped his finger into her.  
Regina whined with pleasure. “Make it quicklier.”  
That moment Gold stopped.  
“What the hell are you doing? I’m so wet you can’t torture me like this!”  
“Apparently I can.” answered he. “Until you beg.”  
“What?” Regina springed up as she gazed into his eyes very angrily, the wetness down there was now spilled on the sofa.  
“Beg for it, Regina.” murmured Gold with an impish smile on his face. He kinda liked this kind of torture. And the Queen apparently enjoyed the watch. She was moaning as she pleasured herself with an empty bottle of wine. She was rubbing it over and over her clit while sitting on the table.  
“Regina! Beg!” Rumple was getting impatient as he saw what the Queen was doing and he wanted them both. Fuck them both. “Beg or I’ll fuck her instead of you. I don’t need you, dearie.” Within these words Regina got scared he would actually leave her here wet and horny as hell. As fuck. That would destroy her.  
“Okay! Okay! Please, Rumple…” she finaly did as he said.  
“Can’t here you…?” He enjoyed this very much.  
“PLEASE, DARK ONE! Make me scream.” she desperately cried out right into his ear. As he almost got deaf but he accepted it this time.  
“About a bloody time.” hissed the Queen with laugh. “I almost thought I’d be done before her.”  
That moment Gold finally pushed two his fingers into Regina and fucked her this way. He was preparing her for his cock, the cock which was getting more and more horny every time Regina moaned. The sounds of her voice made Rumple crazy. He threw even his shirt away as he was half naked.  
“Ahh…” that was the Queen still pleasuring herself. When she saw his body she just couldn’t stay quiet.  
The Dark One put his head very close to Regina’s womanhood. And simply started licking her, he started with her thighs and then moved to her clit and vagina. He dipped his tongue into her hole, sucking her wetness. Regina was dying on the sofa. She moaned, screamed, whined and begged for more. She was cletching the sofa so hard that she almost destroyed it, ripped it. But no one cared that moment. 

The Queen got a bit bored just pleasuring herself. She wanted someone to do it for her, actually two people the same time. She trembled when this idea came on her mind.  
“You two. It’s time to make this real fun!” shouted she as she moved to them, pushed Rumple from Regina and lied next to her. “Try both of us and then tell us if we taste different, right?”  
Gold just nodded as an obedient little boy having sex with his dominant girl friends. He enjoyed being dominant with Regina and submissive with the Queen when he could have them both. Well, just with the Queen he was always the dominant one but now when Regina was there… He just let her.  
While he licked the Queen he pleasured Regina with his hand. But this wasn’t enough for her anymore.  
“So tell us how do we taste so we can finally taste you as well… Rumplestiltskin.” said Regina seductively. ‘Have you ever noticed your name sounds like sex?’ but this happened just in mayor’s minds.  
“Well,” Rumple started, he sat between his two naked apprentices and fondled his heads. They both smiled with passion in their eyes. “It not a big difference but you, Queenie,” The Queen smiled with honor. “You taste much darker than Regina. Because you’re pure evil, of course.” Regina frowned.  
“But you’re amazing as well my dear Regina. Just…”  
Regina frowned. “No! I will show you I’m not any soft and I still have that evil inside me. I’ll show you right now!” shouted Regina with conviction. She stood up, grabbed Rumple’s hand, pulled him out and closer to her. She immediately striped his pants down and his briefs as well. It was so fast that the Queen simply stood frozen with open mouth, she apparently didn’t excpect quite nothing like this.  
“Ah, look at him…” hissed Regina playfully as she saw his big cock in quite straight position. “Someone would like to get into my mouth, right?” She gently touched him and Gold bit his lip. “And no teasing please, Regina.”  
“When you please so nicely…” Regina clutched his big horny cock and started rubbing it. Than she put him into her mouth and bited the toped a bit. Rumple gasped. “You really are very rough, my dear. I swear I will never underestime you anymore. Now continue!”  
Regina laughed the same time the Queen did. “You’re quite a surprise today, Regina. I would never tell you’d have a thressome here with us this night. When you said you had something to do by the way…” she was teasing Regina’s inebriety, checking how sober did she get during this… session.  
“Whatever I wanted to do it will wait. I have more important things to do right now.” answered Regina playfully and touched Queen’s clit without any warning, she moaned with very much surprise on her face. “For instance fucking you two.”  
“Okay. If you’re in this great mood now we need to use it. I need to use it.” smiled the Queen. “Come here and make me.”  
“Gladly.” said Regina as she left Rumple’s wet cock and started soaking Queen’s little cunt.  
“Rump- le… She’s amazing! I mean tota- ly incredib-le!” The Queen cried out as she had been sucked, licked and...fucked. She felt fingers of her other half inside her. This time she really started doubting about evilness of Regina. “If they just knew!” she shouted. “The Charmings. If they just knew what’s she just doing! To me!”  
Gold laughed as kissed Queen’s neck. “They’d be terrified, Queenie. I believe they’d be.” He bit her once more and than he stopped. “It’s time for a real fuck, my girls.”  
Regina with wet mouth immediately stood up and lied next to her other half.  
“Who wants to be first…?”  
“Me! Of course.” hissed the Queen. “She’s already gotten too much attention, don’t you think?”  
“But I want him inside me!” screamed Regina and she poped the sofa.  
“Be patient, Regina!” Gold took Queen’s ass and penetrated into her. He grabbed her hips and spanked her ass a bit.  
“Yes! And now make it rough, dearie, please.” The Queen knew those words always turn him up. She bit her lips as she peeked at him. And the Dark One accepted this challenge. He fucked her so hard and so rough that it almost looked like she was about to die. But he knew one things… he knew he couldn’t kill her, he knew he’d have to be more careful with Regina. He knew Regina was… mortal.  
“If I were Regina on my tomb would be written Fucked to death.” laughed the Queen with seductive tone as she was bitting her lips with pleasurable pain. Like that she started bleeding.  
Gold pulled his big dick from her, whole wet and covered with her cum. “Most certainly yes.”  
When they stopped fucking the Queen turned around and whispered. “We forgot something…”  
Rumple immediately got her point, when she pressed her lips on his. It was like a time bomb. Kissing was a very important part of this session. They both naked, wet, fucked, red as fuck and kissing. Regina, sitting on the sofa, was already having a sex bath - she was sitting in her own fluid. Aroused as hell.  
“If you don’t want to buy a new sofa, you better fuck me now.” she threatened. And Gold quickly looked at the sofa. “I thought you were joking! Come on, Regina, couldn’t you just sit on something I can actually wash?!”  
She giggled. “I’m terribly sorry, Rumplestiltskin.”  
“I’m sorry, huh? I guess you need to be punished, Regina.” Gold quickly glanced at her, all of his dirtiest thoughts just came on the surface. He got an idea.  
“Regina, you deserves to be punished and I mean it very seriously so stop giggling or I make it feel very bad for you.”  
Regina immediately shut up, thinking about what could be on his dirty Dark One mind. “Whatever, Rumple.”  
“You musn’t call me like that. It’s Master.” he became quite serious in punishing Regina. The Queen was about to like it. She sat into the amchair, took a bottle of wine - the full one - and she started pleasuring herself as she was sipping the wine in the whiles. Before that she actually needed to ignite some new candles too see it properly. The room got the red colour again. They all could feel sex in the air, it was so obvious what was happening there for anyone who’d enter at the moment. She took a deep breath as she returned back to the amchair. 

“Come on, Regina. Lay over my lap.” commanded Gold with very serious tone of his voice, it was that dark and sharp voice he uses when he’s angry. This time he wasn’t angry but he really loved the idea of Regina thinking he’s mad at her.  
“What?!” laying over Dark One’s lap was a bit too much even for absolutely drunk mayor of Storybrooke. “Don’t you just want to fuck me hard?” She tried it but vainly.  
“I said lay on my lap, madame mayor.”  
Regina whimpered but she knew she had no choice. She stood up, looked at the mess she made on the sofa, slightly smiled and then glanced at him.  
“Have I already told you you’re devilishly sexy when you’re naked?” asked she, looking more out than before, she almost fell on her way to Rumple.  
“She’s solidly drunk.” remarked the Queen whilst she moaned so loud - her orgasm was closer and closer. And she wasn’t even fucked. “Just realize what would sober Regina say if she saw you like… this.” The Queen delightfully giggled.  
Gold nodded as he grabbed Regina’s arm and knocked her down on his lap. He looked around the room looking for his pants he had belt in. His eyes found them on the other side of the room.  
“Your majesty, would you be that love and bring me my pants?” He knew the Queen wouldn’t like it, she was about to reach her climax but she also couldn’t resist him. “Alright…” she maybe rolled her eyes but she did it. Rumple watched her on her way, he watched her ass, how the halves moved while she walked. And when she bended over to grab the pants, Gold got a big erection. He knew she was doing it on the purpose but it still turned him to much. His cock was throbbing on Regina’s abdomen. She was bitting her lips trying to stay calm.  
As soon as Gold had his pants, he pulled the belt out and spanked Regina for the first time.  
The belt left a red imprint on her ass. She screamed, felt pain but pleasure as well. The fact the Dark One was spanking her made her feel so fucking good. She maybe shrieked of pain but also purred of pleasure. 

As soon as Rumple was over with spanking, he commanded Regina to stand up and sit back on the sofa. But before he said that he went to the bathroom and brought a tool. “Sit on this.” He folded it so it had at least five layers. “I hope you won’t make it come through the tool, Regina. I’ve warned you…”  
The Queen chuckled as Regina nervously bit her lip, that was a big challenge for her, probably the biggest for this evening.  
“Come on, Queenie. Your move.” Gold recklessly took the bottle from her as she screamed. “No, Gold! I was so close!” She hit kicked his leg but deep inside she wasn’t angry at all, she knew what was about to come. He was finaly gonna fuck her.  
“I almost thought you forgot about me, Rumplie.” said the Queen with lisping, she was soaking wet. But besides Regina she was able to hold the fluid from the sofa.  
“I would never, your majesty.” replied Rumple while checking her wetness.  
“Wow. I’d need so clean my hand now… Would you mind…?” He shoved his wet hand to the Queen. She immediately licked his point finger. It tasted so damn awesome, she was tasting herself and from her lover’s hand. The best she could imagine.  
“Mhm, I taste delicious, don’t you think…?” Rumple nodded as he licked his fingers as well. They were like just married couple sharing the meal.  
“I could live from this for months, your majesty. Just from your...fluids. Better than any soup, trust me.”  
She chuckled, quickly glanced at Regina who borrowed the bottle and was doing the same she was doing before this. When their sights met, the Queen realized how much she wanted something… But that was about to come after this.  
As soon as the meal was finished, the Queen was commanded to turn back. Gold took his big cock throbbing with erection, starving for the Queen’s body, he was about to dip him into her vagina and make her one hundred orgasms in five minutes but first he teased her a little bit. When it looked like the cock was coming, he stopped, waiting for Queen’s respond. As soon as he heard: “You filthy little imp I will-” he let his dick make his job, the Queen screamed. She cried out so loudly.  
“You imp! You can always make it unpredictable! I fucking hate-” but didn’t finish it cause the Dark One made her first orgasm.  
And the fluid already came through two layers.

After fifth orgasm the Queen said Gold to stop. She straightened up, ruffled her hair and looked at Regina. “Enjoying watching the two of us having sex?”  
She just nodded, she was afraid to say anything, to move because she felt the fluid flowing the layers.  
“Maybe now it’s your turn to sit on the sofa and watch.” suggested the Queen.  
Gold frowned. “You mean..”  
“Yes, it’s time for the twinnie-sex.” the Queen smiled as she grabbed Regina’s hand and made her sit in the amchair. Regina looked a bit frightened. But she was drunk so just a bit, tiny bit.  
“I better make some popcorn.” laughed Rumple. “The movie’s about to start.”  
The Queen chuckled as she sent him a kiss.  
He smiled as he was checking the tool. “Well this is your lucky day, Regina. One more layer and you’d get some more punishing from me.”

Regina was sitting in the amchair, absolutely aware of what was about to happen. The Queen was gonna fuck her. Basicaly she was gonna fuck herself, they both wondered how it’d feel. But first the Queen actually turned to Gold. “Do you have any handcuffs…?”  
Gold replied. “I’m afraid not, me and Belle… You know we never really did these things together. Now I realized how much was sex with Belle boring. But I loved her so-” but he couldn’t finish the sentece, the Queen interupted him again. “Well, I don’t - we don’t really need to hear about your sex with Bellie… Just the handcuffs.” Gold nodded as he conjured silver handcuffs. “Hope you’ll be satisfied, your Majesty.”  
The Queen grabbed the toy and put them on Regina’s hands. So she was basically strapped to the amchair she was sitting on.  
Before Regina could think anything up, she felt Queen’s tongue on her clit and moaned. She grabbed the amchair, tried not to look that aroused. She felt his look on her, that made her nervous, flustered. She heard his laugh, could feel his eyes on her so she better closed them.  
But as soon as she got orgasm, she couldn’t stay calm anymore, just shrieked so loud that the whole Storybrooke probably heard it. After that she felt herself getting red as Rumple’s loud laugh swirled around.  
She finally opened her eyes, first she got Queen’s thirsty look, second Gold’s aroused and amused face. “You really didn’t have orgasm for some time, dearie. Am I right?” he asked while sipping wine from the bottle that was on her clit some time ago. She nervously bit her lip. “Yeah… I mean, you’re right, Gold.”  
“So who was the last?” the Queen was so eager to make Regina answer. It was tricky. The Queen knew exactly who that was, because of course, that time she was still inside her.  
“I… I don’t remember you know… I have drunk a lot.” Regina was trying to avoid the question. She nervously chuckled as another flow of alcohol poured into her veins.  
“Oh if you don’t want to tell I will.” the Queen played with her other half and she enjoyed it very much. Regina chuckled again, trying so hard to avoid this, her eyes stopped at a little lake… On the amchair.  
Any other moment she wouldn’t say anything, just try to hide it, but now… She had to. “Oh… I believe I’ll be punished again, Master.” she whistled.  
Gold frowned as Regina stood up and pointed at the fluid bead. “I’m terribly sorry, Master. But I’m afraid I deserve more spanking.”  
The Queen laughed out loud. “Let me take it over, Goldie… She’ll have to make me cum five times. Than she’s free. Okay?”  
He nodded, leaning on the sofa, sipping the wine. 

The Queen and Regina switched the positions. The Queen sat right into Regina’s fluid but she didn’t really mind, just tasted it. “Mhm, terribly tasty, my dear.”  
Regina smiled. “Thanks, your majesty.”  
“Now do your job!” She grabbed mayor’s short hair as she almost screamed. With the command Regina stared to lick Queen’s cunt. She soaked, sipped her fluids, giving something to her as well. Simply eating her out.  
“This is the best meal I’ve ever tasted. Even better than my lasagne.” murmured she in the breaks. The Queen just laughed and moaned and screamed and who knows what else.  
They all were fucking so hard that they didn’t even notice the final hour was about to come.  
“New Year comes in an hour, girls!” said suddenly Gold, very surprised as he looked at the clock hanging over the door. “We’ve been fucking for four hours.”  
The Queen laughed as she got another orgasm. She stopped counting after two. Both Gold and her were surprised Regina did it. They thought she’s fall after the second one. Well, this wine apparently makes miracles.  
“Wait.. Regina, you’re literally very sly.” Gold suddenly remember one tiny question which hasn’t been answered. “So how is it? With the last person who made you scream, huh?”  
The Queen curiously sat on the carpet thirsty for the answer as an impatient little kitten. “Come on, Regina. Or should I tell him…?”  
Regina shaked her head. “No…”  
“Well it happened in… the Underwold. One day in the morning I went for a little walk around the town hall. And… I actually met someone there, one inhabitan of the Underwold...”  
Rumple looked quite astonished. “So it wasn’t your thief?”  
The Queen chuckled.  
Regina smirked. “Don’t you dare, Gold… If you speak of Robin ever again, I swear I will shove this full bottle of wine in your pretty dark ass. Would you like it?”  
That moment Gold stayed frozen like a statue while the Queen was dying of laugh. He realized he better don’t tease her anymore, not this night. Then Regina continued. Gold didn’t say a word, he probably got scared because he knew Regina would be capable of it… in this state at least.  
“Well… It was Graham by the way.” murmured Regina just like that. Rumple grinned without any word. “And he startled me very much. He talked to me and I was scared what he might do to me - well I crushed his heart some time ago, you know… But he didn’t want to kill me. He was so desperate, he said no one there cared about him, that he felt so lonely. He told me he would have let me go if I spend half an hour with him. If I sleep with him, pleasure him one last time. He said: ‘If you accede with this arrangement, I’ll forget you actually killed me. If no, I can easily make you stay here with me.’ So I had no choice…” Regina stopped for a while, she took the bottle from Gold and got a big draught. “Ah, I needed it. You know Robin didn’t know… No one knew. I kept it a secret. But now when you are here.” she looked at her other half. “I have to say the truth.”  
“That’s right.”smiled the Queen.  
Rumple said: “That’s interesting.” as he was sipping the wine. It was actually the last bottle, they’ve drunk already five big ones. But they weren’t dead drunk because sex degraded the alcohol so they were simply a bit out. (Regina a bit more.)  
“We have like last 45 minutes of 2016, we better finish it, what do you think?” suggested Gold.  
Regina nodded. “And what exactly is the last “activity” on your plan… Master?”  
Gold smirked and so did the Queen. Regina had no idea… “Well…” the Queen started. “We’re gonna finish you.”  
“And really finally, tonight.” finished Gold as he came closer to Regina and seated her on the sofa. “You do absolutely nothing. Just lie here and let us finish the job.”  
Regina bit her lip, she was quite nervous because she saw they both were about to take care of her. To pleasure her one last time. At least this year.  
Gold grabbed his dick, the Queen sat next to Regina. She slowly caressed her tight pussy. Regina moaned, but that was only start. Gold’s big cock slowly penetrated into her tight soaking wet anus. Regina gasped, she knew what was coming. She just realized.  
“We’re gonna fuck you hard, to both of your holes, Regina.” remarked Rumple as he grinned and caressed mayor’s ass.  
“And you’re gonna scream our names.” said the Queen.  
“Really?” asked Regina flirty.  
“You betcha.” whispered Rumple as he started fucking her hard and rough. And as the Queen penetrated her vagina with three her fingers, Regina almost died of pleasure.  
It took just three minutes until she was fully fucked, screamed their names and was very close to climax. And when it actually came, she felt like someone threw her in hot oven, ready for the chicken to be roasted. She felt just like that. 

“Oh, five minutes till the New Year!” noticed the Queen suddenly. “About a time.” She licked her fingers and smiled blissfully.  
Gold stood up as he wiped his wet dick with the tool Regina was sitting on before. “Maybe we should dress up at least for the New Year, don’t you think?”  
The Queen nodded and they both started grabbing the clothes from the ground, flowers, windows and places like that. They got ready just a minute before the midnight.  
Regina however still catching her breath on the sofa almost didn’t make it before the midnight. She zipped her blazer just few seconds before that big moment. But what else could be bigger for her than what she just experienced? Nothing. 

The last memory all of them have is sitting on the sofa five minutes after midnight finishing the last bottle of devilishly delicious red wine. Than they somehow all fell asleep. 

A first sunlight woke Regina up. She felt very sick, terrible headache, every part of her body hurted. Sun was already shining behind the window. It looked like a beautiful New Year’s first day. But not so good for Regina who didn’t have any memories of last night.  
She slowly got up and looked around. The Queen lied next to her, still sleeping. Regina almost shrieked when she saw her. She jumped as she realized she was in Gold’s house. And even more screams came on her mind when she found out she was wearing Queen’s dress - in the night they somehow mistaken the clothes so the Queen was lying next to her in her sensible pantsuit, she just like her but with long hair.  
“What’s happening…? Regina trembled as she whispered. “What the hell…” She didn’t know what to do, she had no idea what happened. She just knew she was drinking but she couldn’t believe how could she. How could this happen...  
“Morning, Regina.” As she heard Gold’s voice from the door she got frozen. It was about time to find out what happened the last night… How she spent the New Year’s Eve. This wasn’t the way she was imagining it, not really. She was supposed to spend the night with Henry and the whole Charming family as a happy family, not Gold and the Queen. But what happened happened. She knew she was probably in a big trouble but as she knew very well ‘You can’t undo what has already happened’.

THE END


End file.
